


Initiation

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Draco Malfoy - character, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's initiation into the Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> The poem form used is a triolet.

A brand in his flesh, the ache of the mark  
A burn in his soul is his master's claim  
His path is shadowed, his world is Dark  
A brand in his flesh, the ache of the mark  
His choices are empty, hope dead and stark  
His father's failures, his heavy shame  
A brand in his flesh, the ache of the mark  
A burn in his soul is his master's claim


End file.
